HermioneGranger?
by DraconisRiver9381
Summary: 2 months after the battle,Hogwarts has been fully built to accept students.Hermione found out that she was not a child of Jean and Robert Granger.She was the heiress of a rich pure blood veela family.Hermione needs to find her mate while she secretly falls to her childhood enemy,"DRACO MALFOY".
1. The Present Day:Christmas Eve!

Chapter 1

The Present Day: Christmas Eve!

-oOo-

ϟ I rewrite the chapter Hope you still like it!

ϟ Forgot my old password

ϟ I don't own Harry Potter (obviously )

-oOo-

"Many events shocked the Wizarding world this year." Blaise Zabini , the famous Slytherin and now a successful reporter of the "Flying News" smirked as he continue reading the cue card. "Today, we are here to discuss it one by one with our special guest. A graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a fellow Slytherin , Ms. Pansy Parkinson" he stopped and leaned to the magic camera "or should I say ." suddenly Pansy's eyebrows furrowed and hit Blaise on the arm.

"Okay, Ms. Parkinson shall we start?"

"Top 5 is the House Unity Project for 7th years made by Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts. They were few students who were determined that this is the most catastrophic idea ever made _BUT _this project turned out pretty good,"

"Next," Pink marks started to climb on his cheeks "Top 4 is the pa-partners in this project. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw while Slytherin and Gryffindor. I must say many snakes complained but think about this 'Potter save our arses so we decided to treat the lions as equal as us."

"Top 3 is none other than Harry-Potter-The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die proposed to a former Slytherin , Ms. Tracy Davis"

"Yes of course everybody was shocked as it hit Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, especially Flying News and others for about 3 WEEKS. Amazing! Isn't it?"

"Yes, yes, it is"

"For our Top 2, the controversial identity of our friend, 1/3 of the Golden Trio, and the Brightest Witch in Her Age, Ms. Hermione Granger. As all of you remember Hermione is known for being a muggleborn, a war heroine, 1/3 of Golden Trio, a Know-It-All as we call her" he chuckled "But the true Hermione is the only heir of a rich pureblood veela family."

"And last but definitely not the least was the proposal of Dra-…"

Hera pushed the large black button of the television. "Mom…" Hermione wore a dark green pure silk robe, her hair was placed in a tight bun, and she was seated in the center of her soft king size bed. "Hermione, You should hurry up, your prince charming is waiting for you." She smiled and placed a kiss on her head. "Yes Mom" and she started to walk to the bathroom

* * *

Flashback

"**Hermione's first day at a muggle kindergarten"**

"Wow! Tommy that's a good introduction of yourself. Now may we call on Hermione Jean Granger? Where is she?" Mrs. Evans exclaimed.

Mrs. Evans was Hermione's kindergarten teacher in Mathematics and English. She was 5'2 in height, has long curly hazelnut hair, round black eyes, slender body, and pouty lips.

Hermione stood, and then walk to the front. All eyes in that room followed her.

"Good Morning Mrs. Evans" Mrs. Evans nodded, "Good Morning classmates. My name is Hermione Jean Grange but you can call me Mione or Mia. I'm 5 years old. My parents are Dr. Jean and Dr. Robert Granger. They were both excellent dentists."

"So Mione, can you please tell us more about yourself such your favorite subjects, Your hobbies, The things you want to know, what would you like to be when you grow up, and your favorite book?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"I'm glad Mrs. Evans you asked me that. My favorite subject is Algebra. My hobbies are reading a lot of books and watching documentaries. The thing I want to know most are how scientist came up with good theories. I like to become a historian, to teach people our rich country's history. And my favorite book is _Le Petit Prince_ by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry." Hermione ended it with a smile.

"'Mione, are you sure you know Algebra, how to read, meaning of theories, and the book _Le Petit Prince_?" Mrs. Evans asked in confusion.

"Yes, Mrs. Evans. I'm sure I know what I have said." Hermione answered with full confidence. "I'll hand you a book and please read it aloud to the class while I'll write an Algebra problem then you'll answer it later, is that ok?" Mrs. Evans asked worriedly.

Mrs. Evans opened the marker and started to write a problem that indicates for Hermione to start reading "Ahem!"

"PINOCCHIO"

"As soon as Geppetto finishes carving him, the wooden puppet named Pinocchio starts misbehaving—playing tricks, running away, telling lies, and generally causing uproar wherever he goes. In spite of his behavior, Pinocchio yearns to be a real boy, but first he must prove himself to be good and kind. Come along on his many wild escapades as the mischievous puppet learns for him what it truly means to be human with the help of a talking cricket and a lovely fairy."

Her classmates started to clap at her excellence reading. Mrs. Evans stop writing then turned to Hermione. "Now Mione can you please answer this little Algebra problem for us?" Hermione took the marker from Mrs. Evans. The problem was:

Simplify the expression

2(a -3) + 4b - 2(a -b -3) + 5

When she writes her answer (= 6b + 5)

Mrs. Evans slowly clapped her hands then all of a sudden all the people in their applauded. "Mione, you're a very intelligent child. Do you know a grade 2 pupil can't read that fluently? And your answer… it's amazing. A grade 5 pupil will have to think the answer for many minutes but you, your just…you're amazing." The class once again applauded for her excellence. Hermione smiled at the thought.

"Hermione, dear, take a nice warm bath and fix yourself." reminded by her mother, Hera.

Her bathroom is colored with white, parasol peach, colonial revival ivory, copper, and gold. The tub is small but is simply elegant.

She filled the tub with warm water and poured her favorite vanilla and carnation liquid soap. She undresses herself and slowly dunked in the tub. She closed her eyes slowly as she comes back in her past memories.


	2. 2 Months after the Great Battle

Chapter 2

2 Months after the Great Battle

-oOo-

Is the new chapter better?

Still don't own Harry Potter

The kissing scene between Ron and Hermione didn't happen in this story

Thanks for all to those you still support this story.

R & R

-oOo-

The Weasley of course are still in the process of accepting the death of their beloved family member, Fred Weasley.

Bill and Fleur is peacefully living in Wizarding London next to the Burrow and they are expecting a baby girl this year. This news somewhat lightens them.

Charlie still works with dragons in Romania with his girlfriend and partner Cesca Gellar.

Percy is still single and he is unquestionably doing a great job in the Department of Magical Transportation in the Ministry.

George is still continuing their business 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' and will be opening a new branch in Wizarding Bordeaux.

Ron is currently dating Astoria Greengrass. After the news that countless special families spied Voldemort to help Dumbledore, Ron and Astoria had been friends through Mr. Weasley, the new Minister of Magic.

Ginny's with Blaise Zabini , also through her father. After their breakup, Ginny became a new best friend of Harry Potter. She and other 6th took advanced class so that they would be 7th years this school year.

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die is currently single and is enjoying the muggle house he bought after the war with the help of course of Hermione Granger.

Speaking of our typical witch Hermione, she's very satisfied and contented with her life now. Her parent's memories were restored with the unpredicted help of Lucius Malfoy.

The Malfoys, Zabinis, Parkinsons, Greengrass, Davis, Puceys, Macnairs, Notts, Bullstrodes, and numerous families spied Voldemort to help Dumbledore and to care for their families. Every family member has a good side but sometimes overcome by their Slytherin characteristics.

* * *

_Granger's residence_

Hermione's P.O.V.

I'm here in my room playing the locks in my hair that started to grow this summer. My hair is lighter and less bushy in fact it's shiny and soft as silk. I also grew an inch over this weekend and the curves in my body bit by bit showed up. Nobody knows what's happening to me. I remember what my friends told me and I rummage the drawer in front of me. Aha! There it is the letter they send to me after my parents memories were back.

'**Dear Mione,**

**We're very happy for you.**

**Wish you could join us here at the Burrow. Ron and Astoria are glued to each other like they are the only people in that house. They wouldn't notice mom yelling at them until they were drenched with cold water.**

**Harry and I are good friends. Blaise once told me that Harry gave him a man to man talk that whenever he hurt me he should start realizing he made the biggest mistake in his life. What do you expect, huh? I have 6 older brothers plus my father plus Harry plus **_**YOU. **_**No man would mess things with a witch like you.**

**Anyway, I'm expecting on seeing you soon with the new changes in your body. I still don't know what's with you. Did you found something? I think you should better ask your parents about it.**

**I'm very happy to be your best girl friend.**

**Send me an owl before you go here in the Burrow.**

**Your Best Girl Friend,**

**Ginny **

**P.S. Ron always insists that you're a late bloomer.' **

I chuckled and placed the letter in the drawer safely. I opened my 'Hogwarts: A History' book and started to read that book for like the 10th time this summer. There's just really a fascinating thing that book which I can't discovered. Suddenly, I heard a tapping sound in my window. I placed the bookmark on the unread page and made my way to the owl.

Once I opened the window it hooted and extend its legs accompanied by a letter and a small box. A HOGWARTS LETTER!

'_**Dear Ms. Granger,**_

_**Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry has now been fully built after two months. Hogwarts is honored to inform you that you and your friends (the Weasleys and Mr. .Potter) are one of the students invited in repeating your 7**__**th**__** this 1**__**st**__** of September. There is a new class this year for the 7**__**th**__** years only. And we are glad to appoint you as the new head girl. Advantage of being a head girl is to know things happening at Hogwarts in advance. There will be parenting class. I hope you will not spill this information to Mr. and Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter immediately .More details will be given in the Hogwarts express. These are the list of things you should bring/buy:**_

_**Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles**_

_**Advanced Potion-Making**_

_**Pictures(since you were born up to now)**_

_**Muggle clothes**_

_**Headmistress,**_

_**Professor McGonagall'**_

I am very pleased to know that I'm going to Hogwarts once again and I'm head girl. I slowly opened the box and there lay a glinting Head Girl Badge. I held it in my hands and started to scribble in a piece of a paper.

'_**Dear Professor McGonagall,**_

_**I would happily accept your offer for another wonderful year at Hogwarts and be the new head girl .I would first inform my parents then would buy some of my school things immediately .I can't wait to know all the information about this project and you have my word that I won't tell my friends.**_

_**Thank you for accepting me.**_

_**Hermione Jean Granger**_

I attached the parchment in the owl's leg and give him some snack. This year will be the best!

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

Draco's P.O.V.

'_**Veela**__** are a race of semi-human, semi-magical hominids reminiscent of the **__**Sirens**__** of Greek mythology. Little is known about their biology; they appear to be young, beautiful human fe-….'**_

"Draco," the gentle but manly voice of my father distracted me from reading. I really like him when he use that tone. As I can remember he last used it when I was seven. Things started to come back to normal when the war is over. Our house seems to be more cheerful and that's not Malfoyish but that's what we really are. Many families including ours spied Voldemort. And our true selves are hidden in those expressionless face and death eaters' masks.

"Yes, Dad?" my father walked beside me and gave me a letter and he patiently wait. "What does it says?" his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm chosen as Head Boy." My father hugs me then said "I'm truly proud of you Draco. I wish you could find her soon." "Me too father. But after what I read it feels like I don't want her to be a veela. They can turn into Harpies!" my father chuckled "Oh! I remembered when I once read it. But it doesn't matter what Cissa is as long as I love her."

Suddenly, the door burst open to found my mother with Aunt Hera and Uncle Semione. My father pulled my mother in a firm hug and positioned his hands on her waist. I wish I could do the similar thing soon and I know I can shortly as I find her. Aunt Hera gave me a kiss in both of my cheeks and Uncle Semione put me in his manly hug.

"We have good news for all of you!" Aunt Hera exclaimed as Uncle Semione held a letter in front of us "We found her. We found our daughter."


	3. Surprises

Chapter 3

Surprises

-oOo-

ϟ Thanks for the reviews.

Ϟ I'm very sorry for not updating soon -_- Very hectic schedule.

-oOo-

Hermione's P.O.V.

I dash to the living room as soon as I tied the letter to the owl. Good! My parents' at home! I hug my mom and started the jumped excitedly.

"I have to tell you something." Me and mom chorused. I know my face show glee while my dad's face is filled with distress while Mom's emotionless.

" Uhmmm….. Go first Hermione" I nodded and said this little words slowly "I' .Girl" dad hug me tightly and murmur a silent 'we're proud of you'.

Before it escapes in my mind, I look at mom whose face is a mixture of melancholy, bothered, and doubts.

"'What is it mom? The one you're supposed to say a while ago?" Tiny droplets of tears started to escape mom's eyes. Okay I'm beginning to get worried now. Dad placed her in one of his comforting hug. She gave me a She laid her hands on his chest and stated these words I never anticipate to escape from her mouth.

"You're adopted."

Maybe they're just joking. This couldn't happen to me…right? I have the trademark hair of the Grangers, Honey Blon… Oh my! My hair is not Honey Blonde any longer, it is lighter, almost a Luminous Blonde.

"Mom you're joking right? April fool's 2 months ago. I have the trademark color of the granger's hair" I said through my flooding sobs. I felt a twinge of anger in my heart. All this years I love them and always told them the truth. I can't believe it. I had to clear my mind so things would get easy and before they could say another word, I apparate to the place I know I'm safe….for now, the burrow.

The Burrow

Hermione's P.O.V.

I landed on their kitchen where I found and hug her firmly. "Hermione dear! I never thought you'd come early we're not expecting you 'till… is everything alright? What happened to you? Why are you crying" she kiss the top of my head and wipe my tears with her thumbs.

"What happened tell me the story, will you?" I nodded and she serves hot chocolate where we talk in the dinning room. I sighed deeply then bit by bit started to narrate the story. I heard her gulped vociferously and tears started to found their way out from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Hermione but I think there's a good reason why they decided to adopt you and always remember we will always be here to support you in anything you want."

I nodded and give her a hug. She really knows how to make me feel better. Me and Harry always treat Mrs. Weasley our 2nd mother but now considering I'm adopted she will be the 3rd and the BEST to give advices.

"Do you want to see Ginny? She's upstairs." I started my way to Ginny's room when I remembered to look at Mrs. Weasley and mumbled a 'thank you'

Ok think…. Think Hermione!

"I'm wrong. I shouldn't let that happen. Maybe they have good reasons. I'll be back tomorrow." I murmured silently to myself.

As I was at the bottom of the staircase I smell the quite luxurious _**Sarah**__Jessica Parker Covet Solid Perfume_ probably from Ginny. Chocolate frogs and grass probably from the boys. Did they have a perfume balloon fight? 'Cause I can entirely smell it and it's making me obsessed.

I knock the door and a smiling Ginny Weasley placed me in her bear hug.

"Wow…. I didn't e-expect you to…"

"Changed?" I ended the sentence for her. She nodded and once again gazes from my head to foot. We entered her room which is pretty much the same except from the additional pictures of her with Blaise.

"So how are things with Blaise and Harry?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe, those prats agreed on every thing" we giggled as I heard footsteps and the door burst open for us to find the two most explicit bachelors according to '_Witch Weekly'._


End file.
